


リリ/梨善

by Nanamiyuuki



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, 百合/夜梨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanamiyuuki/pseuds/Nanamiyuuki
Summary: 一个没什么意思的车。
Relationships: Girlfriend - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	リリ/梨善

＊ABO前提 生理结构有改变 梨攻  
同居设  
作者F1赛车手退役 晕车请自行下车  
ooc不可避 确认无雷可点击

01  
魔界最受宠的堕天使，善子，不，夜羽，或将遭遇人生滑铁卢。

她好像，交了个柳下惠做女朋友。

身边的omega朋友，一个个都拥有了属于自己的alpha的标记，或暂时，或永久。只有自己，虽然有了属于自己的专属小恶魔，却没有任何的标记。

堂堂堕天使大人，居然会因为这种奇怪的原因被小恶魔嘲笑!无路赛!

最亲密的接触止于亲吻。alpha像极了凡人电视剧里的那种，渣A。亲亲抱抱牵牵手，绝对不留下任何显眼的标记，嘴里说的，“是为小夜好。”

哪里好啊???

这样本堕天使可能会被其他alpha标记!都不会担心我。难过。

梨梨完全就是不懂omega心的笨蛋。但是不可否认，她真的非常温柔。

虽然是alpha，但从来没有发表任何直A癌的言论，对omega非常尊重。也因此收到许多omega和beta的情书，甚至还有alpha来追求。二年级的铁三角，没有一个人擅长拒绝的，小恶魔梨梨也不例外。

但是，因为梨梨从来没有在自己身上种下过标记，所以连宣誓主权都显得有点无力。

甚至还有很多学生并不知道梨梨已经有了女朋友，锲而不舍地继续追求她。

别的omega都有alpha来接送，只有自己，被迫和另外几个小恶魔一起回去。  
虽然因为交往的关系住在了一起，但是，不同路的话，完全没有情侣的感觉!  
明明是自己的专属小恶魔，但是一点都不听夜羽指挥!

02  
所以，怎样才能和梨梨更亲密呢?  
堕天使完全弄不懂凡人的事情啊!

为了找到这个问题的答案，津岛善子难得的换了一身“复杂的凡人装束”，买下了充满禁忌之力的杂志。

《如何攻略alpha的心》

不过这种书，实在，太羞耻了。  
比梨梨买的那种奇怪的书，羞耻度还要高。

就算是堕天使，也完全驾驭不了。

她怎么能穿这种奇怪的衣服去勾引梨梨。意味不明。

但是，自己在凡间寄居身体的母亲，居然都一脸关心的询问自己，“小善居然没有被梨子酱标记吗?”  
是夜羽啦!!夜羽!  
没有被标记很奇怪吗!本堕天使才不需要低级小恶魔的标记!

但为什么露比身上都有了黛雅桑的标记啊?!听露比的描述，黛雅桑应该是那种古板的alpha，不应该说着“才不会标记妹妹”才对么?

为什么就自己没有被标记啊。  
难道是因为自己，没有omega的魅力吗?

03  
堕天使迈出了堕落凡间的第一步。

不就是羞耻的衣服嘛，穿!不就是信息素嘛，夜羽也会放啊!  
而且还被梨梨夸奖过，很好闻。

津岛善子有生之年第一次，开始学习如何控制自己的信息素，吸引alpha。

这就是，樱内梨子打开家门，闻到甜到能够拉丝的空气的原因。

恋人很是虚弱得倚在床头柜边，身上的连衣裙被汗水锁打湿。

几乎是在一瞬间，她体内的alpha素就为此起了可耻的反应。  
不过独有的理智，让她在脑内思考起来恋人的发情期日期。似乎还没到那个时候。

“小夜。”樱内梨子还是在这片甜腻的空气里换了一口气，掐了一下自己大腿，保持眼底的清明。

“梨梨。”不比发情期的难受，控制自己的信息素，与那种抓狂的燥热不一样。津岛善子还能记得自己原来的目的。

“抱。”津岛善子对着恋人张开了双臂，袒露出春光乍泄的身体。  
樱内梨子放下还背着的包，小心翼翼地凑到了津岛善子的身边。

alpha的吻是轻柔的，甚至没有沾上欲望。

樱内梨子就像平日里一般，亲吻了她的脖颈，甚至凑近了她的腺体。温热的呼吸打在裸露的脖颈上，把身体都刺激出淡淡的粉红色。

耳垂被含住了。梨子的舌尖触及到软肉上，还不忘揉揉善子已经起染上绯色的侧脸。

津岛善子回忆起书本里羞耻的内容，手腕勾住梨子的脖子，轻轻磨蹭着。

空气里的巧克力味越来越浓了。

樱内梨子像是受到信息素的压迫一般，匍匐在津岛的身上轻轻喘着气。下半身的硬挺已经不受控制地精神起来，再维持这样旖旎的状态，她就会克制不住自己的行为。

同时也会无可避免违背她“不碰小夜”的初衷。

“小夜，柜子里还有抑制剂吗?”樱内梨子深吸一口气，强行让自己从津岛身上爬起来。

津岛善子倚靠在樱内梨子的怀里，心底暗暗琢磨着书籍接下来的内容，悄悄地蹭了蹭对方温热的躯体。

樱内温柔地拍了拍津岛善子的发顶，“小夜要不要躺着休息一会，我去给你找抑制剂。”

津岛善子不安地拥住她，嗓音还有点颤抖，“抑制剂打了不舒服。”

也不知道樱内是真不明白，还是假不明白，这样的言语还是没能让她有什么特殊的动作，还是安抚性地拍着善子的头。

“但是不打抑制剂会更难受呀。”真是糟糕的，哄小孩子的语气。

明明知道自己说不出口。梨梨是坏蛋。

04

堕天使的要义就是，用尽全力成功。既然已经开弓，就绝不能放回头箭。

虽然昨晚没有成功，但是，今天，她一定不会失败。

捆绑梨梨大作战。今天，她就让梨梨看看自己的厉害。

羞耻心什么的，先抛之脑后好了。

趁着恋人睡觉的功夫，把她的两只手用装饰的领带束缚住，和床头柜绑在一块。

早起洗一个干干净净的澡，然后，披上梨梨的衬衫，duang的一声，给梨梨来一个床咚。  
堕天使夜羽大人的想象是这样的。

但是，现实里的梨梨完全没有很高兴，脸色还有点难看。

用没有温度的眼神看着自己半空着的身体，瞳孔里边像蹿着两颗小火苗。

“小夜。”绝对是生气了。

“梨梨。”

“解开，好嘛?”句尾还是商量的语气，梨子还是和之前一样温柔，虽然不明白目前到底什么情况，还是试图和自己的恋人打打商量。

“想要梨梨。”低哑的声音，津岛善子恍惚间也不明白，自己是顺从着sex句子模板说话，还是讲出自己的心声。

为了避免变得昨天那样狼狈，津岛善子并没有主动溢出自己的信息素，只是让它自然地在空气里涌动。

睡衣自然不会穿得很厚实，也不会有安全裤的存在。

樱内梨子睡裙下的alpha性征，只需要掀开遮羞的布，便能一览无余。

津岛善子不是第一次见到梨子的身体，但却从来没有看过这样隐秘的地界。

“梨梨。”善子乖巧地凑到恋人的颈边，学着她以往的模样，轻吻着樱内梨子细长的颈。手也伸到恋人的下半身轻轻磨蹭。

狼狈的感觉排山倒海一般涌来。平日里多次的“被挑逗”，也远远不比上此刻的刺激。

那种下半身撑起的感觉又来了。  
樱内梨子的头上都被逼得渗出了涔涔的汗珠。

以往在善子面前的隐忍被击碎，已经挺立的下半身没有任何说服力。

“小夜，别这样。”樱内梨子不是没有想过释放自己的信息素压制津岛，但是，两人并没有成结，也没有人任何标记，alpha信息素只会引起她更强烈的发情，把情况弄得更糟糕。

冥思苦想得出来的结论，竟然是她什么抖做不了。只能不停吞咽着口水，缓解一下头皮发麻的感受。

“梨梨是笨蛋。”  
津岛善子忍着羞耻，剥下樱内梨子下半身最后一丝的屏障。这时，樱内梨子才注意到，对方一丝不挂的下体。  
这个人除了自己的衬衫之外，真的，什么都没穿。

“那，我来咯。”虽然并没有想要征求樱内梨子的意见，津岛善子还是发出了这样的言论。  
吓得梨子消散的意识回复了不少。

“等等，小夜，这样会受伤的。”  
“梨梨好熟练!!”

05

虽然在本子上看了不少征服omega的情节，但是，樱内梨子从来没想过自己要去征服某个人。  
不仅仅是良好的家教注定她是个循规蹈矩的孩子，更主要的，是她想告诉自己的omega，她们是平等的。

硬挺被含住，承受单方面的抚慰。是她从来没有想象过的场景。

津岛善子的口腔是温暖的，被紧紧吸住的感觉难以言喻，上端被舌头挤压着，强烈的刺激感让梨子的脚趾都蜷曲起来。

但是这丝毫不妨碍她心情复杂。

“小夜。”上半身被定住，樱内梨子只能弱弱地呼唤爱人的名字。其中包含的感情，她自己也有些弄不明白。

alpha拥有占有omega的欲望，似乎是赋予的本能。

她一直强压着这样的情感，但是它并没有消失。在善子吞入她硬挺的瞬间，这种深入骨髓的劣根似乎已经无所遁形。

如果自己强硬地反抗，善子一定会收手。但现在，梨子似乎更偏向于，纵容她。

omega的体重压在了她的身上。

比起自己，善子才是完全不懂AO情事的笨蛋。

即使有了充分的润滑，第一次对omega来说，还是很疼痛的。善子却只是皱着眉头坐了下来。

硬挺被狭窄的甬道紧紧夹住，连樱内梨子都不可避免地疼痛。更不用想，甬道被强行撑开的津岛善子。

比起自己的痛苦，樱内梨子更关注津岛善子的情况。

“小夜，还好吗?不要硬撑，这样你会很难受的。”手不能动弹，樱内梨子甚至不能触碰一下眼角已经泛起泪花的恋人。

“梨梨好吵!不痛，一点都不痛。”善子操着一口完全没有说服力的哭腔，动了动自己的身体。两人身体连接之处，还有血迹混着其余的液体流到被单上。

“好了，不痛，不痛，但是我好痛哦。”樱内梨子的声音有些颤抖，其实下体被夹紧的痛楚已经缓解了不少，她更需要忍耐的，是让她想要挺动腰身的欲望。

“梨梨很疼吗?”堕天使大人的睫毛还沾着泪 ，还是空出余韵来关心恋人的想法，边挪动了一下自己的位置。

“小夜，腿张开一点。”樱内梨子慢慢地挺动起自己的坚挺，带着血丝从接口处滑落下来。

津岛善子的表情总算没有之前那么痛苦，反而是舒缓了许多。

樱内梨子能感觉到，自己眼眶的热度，小腹的涌动的热流，但还是不得不持续着慢动作。

与被含住的感觉不同。狭窄的甬道挤压的不止是她的下半身，还有她脆弱的神经。  
痛苦中混着快感，alpha强势的基因分子想让她尽情占有这个，伏在自己身上的omega。

疼的时候能忍住不呼喊，太过于兴奋的呻吟却完全止不住。

06

到底谁才是alpha啊。

樱内梨子红着一双眼睛，望向对方微微隆起的胸脯，细得感觉轻易会弯折的腰肢。

omega是易碎品。她应该温柔。  
对方是善子，她更应该温柔。

“小夜，我快要撑不住了。会成结的，先下来好吗?”真庆幸，自己到现在还能继续保持一丝理智。不会伤到她。

“那就，在夜羽的体内成结吧。”不过，omega显然没有理解她的意思，反倒是不服气地把腿收紧。

挣不脱 。  
樱内梨子非常不争气地释放了苦苦压抑着的欲望，眼睁睁地看着两人之间形成所属的结。一时半会还无法挣脱开。

虽然善子已经累到趴到了她身上，但这样的情况，明显自己是被侵犯的一方。

意义不明。

“成结不是标记啦，小夜。绳子勒得好痛。”虽然觉得有点丢脸，樱内梨子还是稍微移动了自己的身体，让自己的腺体退离善子的花园。

已经精疲力尽的津岛善子终于同意解开樱内的束缚，然后跌在她的怀里。

小声嗫嚅着，“梨梨，对不起”，看上去有些失落。

空气中的信息素淡淡的，以津岛的巧克力味为主，而樱内的香草味只占极少的部分。

刚刚的交合，算是痛与欲望的双重感受，痛的体验感比爱还要深刻。

樱内梨子看着虚弱着，缩在自己怀中的少女，微薄的怒气早就荡然无存。心中只有软成一塌的温柔。

“梨梨为什么不标记我?”虽然猜出恋人有这样的疑惑，但因为对方一直没问，樱内梨子也就理所应当的忘记了解释。

她像一只不安的动物幼崽，拼命用极端的方式寻找一丝安全感。

樱内梨子敏锐地察觉出自己的失职之处，安抚性地拍了拍善子光滑的背。

07

爱重在沟通。

“想对小夜温柔一点，想要小夜拥有更多的选择，而不是让你成为我专属的所有物……”

长篇大论还没有发表完，就被怀里的津岛善子轻轻咬了一口。  
温热的泪珠砸在肩膀上，这是她第二次弄哭这个敏感的小笨蛋。

“但是我讨厌梨梨的温柔!梨梨明明是夜羽一个人的小恶魔!但还是想着，离开夜羽身边，不要原谅你……”

中二的话语混着哭腔。樱内梨子再也克制不住，凑上去吻了吻对方的眼睛。

“是小夜的专属小恶魔的哦。一直会是。”

“那梨梨就是觉得，和夜羽这样的不幸之人签订契约是不幸的事情，所以才……”

樱内梨子选择用温热的唇，止住对方接下来要说话的欲望。

“只是想小夜更加自由而已。”

“但我不想要自由。”

樱内梨子无可奈何地揉揉对方头上的小团子，与她交换了一个绵长的吻。

在对方还迷迷糊糊之际，将自己的尖牙扎进善子后颈裸露在外的腺体处。

属于樱内梨子的标记，暂时性印在了津岛善子白皙的脖子上。  
注入信息素时，樱内还想到“咬得好看一点”的这种昏话。

“梨梨。”  
受到安抚的少女，抱住了樱内梨子的腰肢，早就失了刚刚把自己绑在床上的那种气魄。

空气里的香草味信息素在慢慢增加，扩散着。

“梨梨”

樱内梨子最无法抗拒的就是这样湿漉漉的眼神，以及这个，缠着情愫的称呼。

既然已经偏离了轨道，那，那就往未知的地方开。

樱内调换了一个位置，把散发着巧克力香味的身躯压在了身下。

—FIN—


End file.
